


Coy Desperation

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, More gay consensual smut, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: "Are you teasing me, Usagi-san?"Some rabbit on turtle lovin'





	

“Are you teasing me, Usagi-San?” The question is filled with subtle amusement, matching the quirked smile on Leonardo’s face. 

The rabbit in question is lying on his bed, still damp after a shower, in nothing but the towel he tied around his waist. His tail hangs just outside the towel’s reach, looking fluffy and tantalizing. “Teasing? Of course not Leonardo that’s ridiculous.” He says it with the same intonation, amused, and Leo watches the exposed tail twitch back and forth suddenly. He rolls his eyes as the word suuuure rolls across his mental landscape.

He’s silent when stepping forward, slipping into his ninja training with practiced ease. It’s so satisfying to watch Usagi jump when he grabs his tail and even more so to hear him moan when he lifts it just a bit more, bends down and starts licking his rear.

He did just get done washing so it’s best to do this now, and how can he resist with Usagi displaying himself like that. He grabs each of his cheeks and spreads them wide, backing off to stare for a moment at his exposed hole. He dives back in eagerly, licking and stabbing his tongue forward. Usagi gasps and moans as he’s played with"I well… I didn’t ex-expect this kind of reaction.“

A few more licks and Leo backs off to respond. He keeps a grip on the bun’s buns, playing with and squeezing them as he speaks. "Yeah well I figured I should really get your attention if you were gonna tease me like that.” He gives Usagi’s right cheek a nice hard slap, and the bunny squeaks. Oh that’s delicious. He dives in again, trying to pry more sounds of him with his slippery tongue.

He gets what he wants. Usagi’s moans grow louder and louder and Leo delights in the way he begins to squirm, pressing his ass back into Leo’s mouth and hips forward into the sheets. Leonardo yanks the towel the rest of the way off exposing those powder white legs. He pulls them apart, spreading Usagi’s body out with no resistance. If anything the rabbit gets louder with the way he’s being controlled.

He keeps his beak pressed in though, his tongue lapping and pressing ever deeper. He spreads his cheeks apart again and then goes for the tail, stroking and pulling at it gently.

Usagi grunts and pumps his hips forward, once, twice. Then slumps and presses back. He moans his next words more than actually says them. “L-Leonardo this is- Gods! ahh… this is great but are you actually going to enter me?”

Leo’s eyes flicker upward, his face still buried in Usagi’s ass, licking slowly. He lifts himself up looking perplexed and amused. “Teasing and impatient hm? That’s an interesting combo for you.” It is out of the ordinary. They switch often when comes to sex, but rarely is his boyfriend ever this well… ever needy about having Leo inside him.

Leonardo tells him that’s coming soon, and even decides he’s done enough licking. Still he’s not even close to being finished with foreplay. He starts at Usagi’s ankles, stroking upward to his calves, then knees, then thighs, and back to his butt. He shivers, so Leo smiles and does it again.

“Is this heaven?” Usagi murmurs quietly.

Leo looks his spread out bunny up and down, lingering on certain muscles and protrusions, loving the way the curve of his current position accentuates them. “It must be.” He replies, the gentle smile clear in his voice.

Leonardo grips his ankles one last time, commanding lightly. “Stay put please.”

Usagi nods, and Leo rises to walk over to a dresser a few paces from the bed. He pulls open the top drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. The cap snaps open and he applies it to one of his large fingers as he walks back over. He has to admit he’s excited too, and ends up dropping the lubricant on the floor as soon as he feels he has enough. He wants to watch his bunny squirm more.

Even with all the slimy lube, he’s slow at working in the single digit, and can’t help but touch pretty much everything else in his reach as he does so. His other hand massages his boyfriend’s buttocks, then moves up to feel and stroke the soft fur of his tail. Then over his buttocks again and down to his thighs, squeezing them gently before his hand moves inward. There he gropes Usagi’s balls, rubbing them as his thumbs slides down from his hole and across his taint. He starts to move toward his cock, but then he’s interrupted by Usagi’s voice. His finger is only worked halfway inside, he’s told to “shove the rest of it in already.”

“Huh? Oh… alright. You’re that eager to have my dick inside you?” The words are teasing, Leo even lets out a low chuckle to accompany them.

“Yes.” The rabbit’s response is simple, fervent. He’s panting slightly in need. Leo quickly presses the rest in. Usagi’s toes curl and he moans but there’s no signs of discomfort, so he starts moving the finger in and out.

“I see. Needy bunny.” Leonardo doesn’t say it as an insult, but he knows very well it might get on Usagi’s nerves, and laughs a little when he sees his eyebrows knit. Then his whole face relaxes and his mouth hangs open because the thick digit just pressed deep inside.

“Not needy.” He manages to press it out as Leo continues.

“Definitely needy and you know it.” He’s pretty sure he sees the rabbit pout but it passes too quickly into pleasure for Leo to be sure.

“Just… just speed up.” Leo’s still smirking, but obliges him, pumping the finger in and out faster and faster and watching his lover’s face go completely blissful. “Le-Leonardo…” He groans, trying to buck his hips into Leo’s hand.

He keeps the pace up, but returns to the exploration of Usagi’s body he was enjoying before. His thumb returns to the expanse of fur between his balls and, now stuffed, hole. He drags the digit down smoothly, carefully, playing with the sensations he’s causing. He’s a little entranced with the sounds, the gasps and suddenly shuttering moans when his skin touches fur and presses down, as well as how Usagi looks from his viewpoint. Perfect. Absolutely beautiful. So it takes Leo a moment to notice he’s begging.

“Ple-please just… please.”

“Oh right. Sorry. Got carried away. Hard to stop staring.” His hand drifts over Usagi’s form once more, softly moving up his thigh, buttocks, and to the small of his back. “You’re… mesmerizing like this.” It’s clear from his voice he’s a little out of it to, lost in white fur and the curves of the body in front of him. Still he refocuses and turns his face back up so he can stare into his lover’s eyes.

He’s surprised to find that Usagi is turned so from his position Leo can’t see any of his face.

“Are you blushing?”

“Please just continue Leonardo.”

He can’t stop the laughter that comes, but he still manages to curtail it quickly and nods at Usagi’s request. He leans over and gently plucks the lubricant off the floor. He squirts some directly onto his cock this time, and is still impatient, so he simply drops the bottle again when he deems he doesn’t need or want any more.

“Ready?”

His boyfriend nods and seems to present his ass even more than he already was.

He presses in and Usagi mumbles obscenities under his breath.

“You alright?”

“Yes just… slowly… slower please.”

“Right right. Of course.” He caresses the rabbit’s back as an apology. 

Leo continues, slower this time, and even though he’s still panting, Usagi stops swearing and seems to relax under him more. He really is under him. Leonardo is pressing himself down onto the rabbit’s body as he pushes in, spreading his legs nice and wide as he goes. His legs push Usagi’s out a little more too, spreading him, making it easy to feed his cock inward.

He goes until he hilts, and his chest presses comfortably against Usagi’s back. He nuzzles his beak against the small space between Usagi’s shoulder and neck. “Ah yeess…” He moans. “Forgot… forgot how good your fur felt pressing against my hips.”

Leo shifts again, turns his head to face his bunny, and presses forward to silently ask for a kiss. Usagi responds, but it seems sloppy and noncommittal. He backs up to ask if everything is okay or if he’s overstepped, and sees the problem. Or well… it isn’t really a problem. Usagi’s cheeks are flushed, his mouth is half open, and his eyes are lidded and hazy. “You okay?” Leonardo’s voice is soft. He doesn’t want to break this daze.

“Mmhmm.”

“It’s bigger than you remember, huh?”

He groans softly and lets out a vague affirmation. “Th-Thicker… mostly…” He manages to get out.

“Really? not… longer?” Leo presses his hips forward to emphasize the words, and relishes the way Usagi squirms and gasps underneath him. He can’t help but do it twice it’s that good, and hold it more the second time, so a low whine ends up slipping out of his bunny’s throat. Gods has he ever seen him like this, so vulnerable, so… submissive? It’s glorious whatever it is.

“Right then. I’m gonna start now okay?” He presses several kisses to the back of Usagi’s neck, and nuzzles against the white fur comfortingly.

“Y-Yes. Right. Okay…”

Leo nods and begins lifting and lowering himself, trying to set a steady slow rhythm to start off with. The fifth time he does this however, Usagi’s thrusts his hips back and envelopes the part of his cock he’d pulled out.

“Who isn’t needy now?”

Usagi doesn’t argue this time. He simply moans and grinds his buttocks into Leo’s crotch.

“Faster?”

Eager nodding is his only response. He does speed up, but his pace is more moderate than fast. He’d rather have his bunny asking for more than in pain. It makes Usagi happy this time around though and he begins moaning Leonardo’s name. It’s broken most of the time, because when he slides in, Usagi’s bites his lip and grabs the sheets to keep himself in control.

Leonardo is really enjoying each and every sound and expression. The soft repetitive noise of his plastron pressing against Usagi’s ass, the breathless sound of his name on Usagi’s lips, and the half groans Usagi keeps almost letting out when he cuts off his sound. That one is enjoyable. Leo loves the fact that he just is barely restraining himself, barely keeping it together, but he wants to hear his voice unrestrained. Needs it actually. He’s grown a hungry desire from seeing Usagi like this.

Leo starts by plucking his hands away from the sheets, and holding them. He entwines their fingers and feels his heart soar when a loving, gentle smiles slides across Usagi’s face. They immediately feel more connected, but Leonardo is disappointed to find that when he thrusts in, the rabbit still bites his lip, harder this time even, and Leo suddenly swells with worry that he’ll end up drawing blood if this continues. But then… he wanted Usagi to stop and that’s as good of a reason as any.

“Stop doing that. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Leo thrusts forward. Usagi bites down.

“Wh-What?” He seems more out of it than ever.

Thrust forward. Bite down.

“Biting you’re lip. You’ll draw blood. I don’t want you to keep doing that and hurt yourself.”  
Thrust. Bite.

“I-I…”

Leonardo stops. “This isn’t up for debate. Stop or I will.”

“Stop wh- oh. R-Right. I’ll stop.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. I… I promise.”

Leo presses in with extra force this time.

Usagi lets out a long whiny moan. He flushes even more than he already was and Leonardo smiles. He does it again, trying his best to set the pace he had before. Usagi just keeps crying out louder and louder the faster Leo thrusts forward. Leo can’t help but want to give him something back. He did as he was told after all. He leans forward and presses kiss after kiss to the nape of his neck, whispering how amazing he looked. How perfect he was. How much Leo loved him. Every single inch of him.

By this point Leonardo is getting just as into their lovemaking as Usagi is. The friction is amazing, his cock is being squeezed and gripped and he can barely even comprehend the pleasure. That combined with all the lovely sounds Usagi is making (both so quiet that Leo is sure only he can hear them and so loud that if someone was home they’d be discovered immediately) spur him forward. He moves faster and faster until he’s pounding into Usagi’s furry bottom.

By this point the rabbit is just a bundle of electrified nerves, only responding with the noises pouring from his mouth and squirming movements.

Leonardo’s thrusts are fast, intense and every moan or word that comes out of Usagi’s mouth is broken up into little pieces because of the constant slam of Leo’s hips. “Ah-ah-ah-ah! Le-Le-Le-Le-o-o-o! Ye-ye-ye-ye-s-s-s.”

He can feel it, Usagi is getting close, squeezing around him tighter and tighter each time he thrusts in. Leo can feel himself getting closer and closer to climax too. Pleasure is scorching up to his clenched stomach each time he buries his cock inside Usagi, and each moan does the same thing. Entering his ears and traveling down to his engorged dick. Oh gods! Oh gods! No turning back. He thrusts once, twice more and then hilts, dumping his seed into the bunny’s hole.

He feels Usagi tighten, and moans at the tight squeeze. But then he squirms and wiggles and whines desperately and Leonardo realizes how sensitive his cock must be, too sensitive to be pressed up against the sheets. He lift’s Usagi hips a bit be he moans out the rest of his orgasm. Panting a bit as he calms. Leo starts to set him down, but he winces and so he’s lifted again. A few moments later and Leonardo tries again. The flesh must not be so sensitive this time because Usagi sinks easily into the sheets.

“Better?”

He only responds with a vague sound that’s close enough to “Mmhmm” for Leo to cautiously press his weight onto him again. He doesn’t protest and it’s easy enough to for Leo to go back to kissing his neck and singing his praises once again. He stays inside the whole time enjoying the warmth of both pressing into and against his boyfriend.

After many, many “I love you"s, he pulls out and watches a string of cum and lube connect his cock to Usagi’s ass for a moment longer, until it stretches past its snapping point. He sighs happily, staring at Usagi’s sticky, slick hole. He grabs each cheek and spreads him open one more time, before letting go. He shifts his body, and flops down next to the rabbit. Leo turns his head and suddenly he’s staring lovingly into the other’s eyes.

Usagi smiles. He still looks out of it, but more from exhaustion rather than arousal now.

"How was that? Good?”

Usagi nods.

“Tired now?”

Another nod.

“It’s not late enough to sleep, but we could nap. You’re alright with that?”

One more nod.

“Alright.” Leo reaches over to a lamp on his bedside table and flicks off the light. He pulls Usagi close.

In the darkness he hears a sleepy. “I love you, too.”

Leo kisses him on the forehead and holds him in his arms until they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
